Les aventures d'Ai, Dorian et Yoan
by Tchiiiiouu
Summary: Suivez Ai, Dorian et Yoan dans leurs vies de tout les jours. Entre les bourdes de Dorian, le sale caractère de Ai et son obsession pour son père et l'amour de Yoan envers Ai, ces trois jeunes vivent une vie des plus animés. Drable 1 : Une histoire de Potion.
1. Une histoire de potion partie 1

Voici un recueil de Drable basé sur comment j'imagine les enfants de tous nos amis de Magi ! Je ferai une présentation entière des personnages plus tard désoler si vous ne comprenez donc pas tout.

Ce premier drable sera en plusieurs partie ou alors elle finira en fiction je ne sais pas j'attends vos avis. Bon après niveau prénom j'avais aucune idée désolé ! Donc je vous propose de m'en donner et soit je choisirait soit ce sera a vous de choisir.

* * *

 **Histoire de Potion - Partie 1**

Assisse tranquillement dans le laboratoire de Yamraiha, Ai* relisait plusieurs documents sur les potions que fabriquait la magicienne. Une fiole se tenait devant elle, mais elle s'en fichait un peu. La porte s'ouvrir, mais elle ne releva pas la tête ignorant la présence de l'intrus. Puis l'intrus se posta devant le bureau, la forçant a relever la tête. Pour elle ne sait qu'elle raison, son intuition lui dit qu'elle allait probablement souffrir les prochain jours. Elle devient plus ennuyer encore en voyant qui se tenait devant elle.

 **"-Qu'es-ce-que tu fait la ?**

 **-Je te cherchais.**

 **-Tu me cherchais ?**

 **-Ouais je voulais te mettre la pater a un combat.**

 **-Désoler mais je suis occupé revient plus tard."**

Le garçon grogna, avant de poser son regard sur la fiole devant lui. Il sourit et l'attrapa avant de la déboucher.

 **"-Cool j'ai trop soif !** dit il alors que Ai relevait la tête plutôt ennuyer avant de blanchir.

 **-Nan** ,s'écria-t-elle avant de se lever. **Ne boit pas ... !"**

Mais trop tard, cet idiot de Dorian** ne l'écouta pas et avala la "boisson".

 **"-Ça ...**

 **-Pouah c'est pas bon.**

 **-Normal c'est pas sensé être bu ! Voila pourquoi t'es interdit d'entrer dans cette salle putain.**

 **-Comment ça c'est pas sensé être bu ?!**

 **-C'est une potion expérimental que Yamu à créer on ne connait aucun de ses effets !**

 **-Tu te fous de moi ?! Ca veut dire je risque de mourir ?!**

 **-Nan les Ruhks s'approchait de la potion donc c'est pas mortel.**

 **-Je les voit pas moi les Ruhks !**

 **-Dommage pour toi ! Et aussi pour moi bon sang, c'est ici que sont répertorier certain sorts intéressant et je vais plus pouvoir y aller par ta faute !**

 **-Ma faute ?! C'est toi qui a laisser la potion ici!**

 **-Et tu l'as bus comme l'abruti que tu es !**

 **-Me cherche pas morveuse !**

 **-Je suis plus vieille que toi bouffon !"**

Toute personne passant dans le couloir pourrait alors surprendre leur dispute. Et puis la propriétaire des lieux entra, regardant alors les deux se bagarrer. Ai la remarqua et poussa alors Dorian sans la moindre gêne. Ce dernier gueula alors, mais au lieux de sa voix abituel, ce fut plutôt quelque chose dans les aïgus qui sorti.

 **"-Que ?!**

 **-Yamu !** s'indigna Ai. **Cette abruti a bu la potion qui était sur ton bureau !**

 **-Il la bu ?!**

 **-Oui** , Ai soupira.

 **-Et quel sont les symptômes ?**

 **-Quel symptômes ?** demanda Dorian d'une voix encore plus aigu.

 **-Bas déjà y a sa voix mais après je chais pas.**

 **-Je vois ...**

 **-M'ignorer pas !"**

Le cri perça les oreilles des filles, qui se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix. Elles se stopèrent, plutôt choquer pour l'une et amuser de l'autre. Yamraiha blanchi avant de parler.

 **"-Et merde on est dans la cata !**

 **-TU es dans la cata Yamu.**

 **-Toi aussi tu la laisser boire.**

 **-Quoi ?! C'est pas ma faute si c'est abruti la bu ! "**

* * *

 **Explication:**

*Ai : C'est la fille d'Aladdin (qui est dans ce drable une fille) et de Judar. Vous aurez plus tard sa présentation entière. Pour son apparence regarder le cover de l'histoire.

**Dorian : C'est le fils de Morgiana et d'Ali-Baba. Il ne s'entend pas bien avec Ai et passe son temps à se disputer avec elle. Il a une petite sœur qui a deux ans de moins que lui.


	2. Yoan, babysitteur

Second drables ! Bon pas la suite du premier désoler !

* * *

 **Yoan, babysitteur**

Yoan* patientait dans le jardin du palais. A ses côtés se trouvait Ai, sa meilleure amie mais aussi la fille dont il est amoureux. Ai voletait dans les airs, un air passablement ennuyé sur son beau visage. En effet, après une énième connerie de Dorian, il allait une fois de plus devoir le suivre partout pendant une semaine pour être sur qu'il ne crée pas une nouvelle catastrophe. Dire qu'il était seulement âgé de deux ans de plus. Le soupir qui lui échappa n'échappa pas à l'audition de la fille a ses côtés. Elle sourie et se posa par terre a ses côtés.  
 **"-Si tu veux** , commença t elle a jouer avec la pierre de son collier, **je peux t'assurer que Dorian ne vas pas causer de problème cette semaine pour que tu puisse aller voir ton père.**  
 **-Merci de la proposition mais si je le laisse a "tes soins" je sens qu'on ne le reverra jamais.**  
 **-Peut être mais bon ça éviterai que la ville soit détruit presque chaque semaine.**  
 **-Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.**  
 **-Je ne l'aime pas mais j'en est marre de devoir user de mon magois pour aider à la reconstruction chaque semaine.**  
 **-Tu l'utilise seulement pour des "guerres"**  
 **-Et alors le monde est ennuyeux quand il n'y a pas de guerre.**  
 **-Tu ressemble vraiment à ton père.**  
 **-Tu trouve aussi ?!"**  
Les yeux d'Ai se mirent à pétiller. Il soupira de nouveaux. Être amoureux d'elle le tuerait un jour. Il ne pourrait jamais gagner contre le père de la jeune fille non ? Du moins elle voulait quelqu'un avec le même caractère et lui, bas il l'avait pas. Il ferma les yeux, et ne repondit pas a la jeune faire de toute façon ? Elle était tellement obséder par son père. Elle n'était pas comme ça quand elle était petite, elle était beaucoup plus joueuse et joyeuse.  
 **"-Dis Joan.**  
 **-Oui ?**  
 **-Tu crois qu'il vas prendre cher ?**  
 **-Tu ... t'inquiète ?**  
 **-Bien sur que nan** , elle leva les yeux au ciel. **Je me demande juste si je vais pouvoir bien me marrer.**  
 **-Tu es pas possible.**  
 **-Eh eh eh.**  
 **-Yoan !**  
 **-Ah c'est fini apparemment.**  
 **-J'en peux plus franchement ils ont pas arrêtés de m'engueule.**  
 **-En même temps.**  
 **-Qu'es-ce-que tu fais ici** **toi ?**  
 **-J'étais avec Yoan** , elle haussa les épaules. **Le pauvre franchement dire qu'il vas encore devoir te surveiller. Et ça va pas t'arrêter en plus. Dire qu'il était content de pouvoir rentrer voir son père.**  
 **-J'y suis pour rien moi dit dit ça aux anciens !**  
 **-Pour rien ?! Et si t'arrêtais de faire ton crâneur ! Joan ne serait pas ton foutu babysitteur !**  
 **-J'ai pas besoin d'un babysitteur !**  
 **-Sûre on devrait t'enfermer à la place."**  
Joan soupira, avançant vers la ville Ai et Dorian sur ses talons en train de se disputer comme d'habitude. Ai volant, évitant les pierres que lui jetait Dorian.  
 _"Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit les surveiller ? Je suis pas un babysitteur ..."_

* * *

 **Explictions :**

 ***Yoan : Fils de Yamraiha et Sharrkan, dix sept ans et amoureux d'Ai.**


	3. T'es grosse Ai!

Aujourd'hui fut un jour comme les autres, Yoan Dorian et Ai paraissaient tranquillement dans les jardins. Et oui, pour une fois, Ai et Dorian ne se disputait pas aussi incroyable que de voir Ai se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Mais nous reviendront plus tard sur ce sujet légèrement fâcheux. La journée s'annonçait parfaite, pas de dispute ni de catastrophe a l'horizon. Ah pardon si une malheureusement.

Alors que Ai jouait avec les cheveux de Yoan, chose incroyable et qui rendait ce dernier extrêmement heureux, Myra, la cadette de Dorian de deux ans, arriva vers eux du tissus dans ses mains.

 **"Hey tout le monde !**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Regarder ce que j'ai trouver dans les vêtements à maman.**

 **-Du tissu ?**

 **-C'est une tenue extrêmement belle !"**

Pour ajouter le geste à la parole, Myra montra la tenue à ses ainés. Dorian releva la tête pour la regarder, Yoan haussa un sourcil et Ai se releva, ayant enfin finit de coiffer son ami. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la tenue, un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

 **"Oh mais c'est la tenue de fête de Sindria.**

 **-Tenue de fête ?**

 **-Oui d'après maman,** commença Ai en attrapant les vêtements **, les femmes les mettaient avec un masque lors d'une fête où ils mangeaient une bête qui avait attaquer le royaume.**

 **-Ah bon ? Et ta écouter ta mère pour une fois,** rigola Dorian en s'asseyant en tailleur.

 **-Vas te faire voir !**

 **-Du calme du calme,** dit Yoan en soupirant **. Dit moi Myra,** l'interpeler le regarda **, c'est plutôt bizarre que tu ai fouiller ans les affaires de ta mère. Après tout c'est toi qui a hérité du côté "** _ **fanalis**_ **" de ta mère la preuve en est, il pointa Dorian du doigts, ton frère n'a aucune force "** _ **brute**_ **" comme toi et n'es pas aussi "** _ **calme**_ **".**

 **-Hey !**

 **-Y a que la vérité qui blesse,** rigola Ai.

 **-Vas te faire voir Ai! Et pourquoi tu l'as mettrais pas ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Aller met la,** il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille **. A moins que t'es peur ?**

 **-Moi, peur ?** Elle colla son front a celui de Dorian en lui jetant un regard noir **. Tu vas regretter tes paroles !**

 **-C'est ça tien !**

 **-Vien avec moi,** elle attrapa Myra par l'épaule **. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.**

 **-Pourquoi tu sais pas t'habiller toute seule ?**

 **-Si mais il faut avoir de l'aide pour mettre cette tenue.**

 **-C'est ça tien,** il croisa ses bras **, je suis sur c'est parce que ... !"**

Il ne put rien dire de plus, une pomme ayant frapper sa tête a toute vitesse et une force incroyable. Ai partis vers l'une des salles histoire de s'habiller, rapidement suivit de Myra qui lançait un regard disant " _bien fait pour toi, crétin_ ". Yoan soupira et regarda Dorian se gratter la tête en grognant.

 **"Pourquoi Myra prend la défense de Ai ? Je suis son frère !"**

" _Idiot_ " fut le seul mot qui parcourat l'esprit de Yoan au même moment.

Une bonne quinzaine de minute plus tard, les deux garçons, qui attendaient patiemment ou du moins pour l'un deux se firent interpeller par les parents de leur amie.

 **"Les garçons ?** Dit Aladdin **. Que faites vous ici à attendre ?**

 **-Oh bonjour,** répondit Yoan en souriant. **Comment c'est passez votre voyage ?**

 **-Bien mais ...**

 **-Hyper ennuyant !** Commenta **Judar. Y avait rien a faire.** Il les regardas **. Donc, qu'es ce que vous foutez a attendre comme deux abrutis ?**

 **-On attend que Ai finissent de s'habiller.**

 **-S'habiller ?** Dirent les deux magis.

 **-Nous voila,** s'écria Myra.

 **-Bon sang c'est serrer la dedans quand même.**

 **-Mais ça te vas hyper bien.**

 **-Mouais ..."**

Tous se tournèrent vers les deux voix, et virent Myra et Ai arriver. Myra marchait comme à son habitude, les bras croisés dans le dos comme le fait sa mère et Ai à côté d'elle en train de vérifié si la tenue est belle est bien mise. Yoan rougit, ses yeux sur la magi alors que Le père de celle ci le grilla en train de reluquer sa fille. Dorian, lui, marmonnait des trucs incompréhensible et Aladdin sourie, sa fille était belle dans la tenue.

 **"Comme ça te vas bien !**

 **-Maman ?!**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Qu'es ce que ... Papa !"**

La jeune fille sauta dans les bras de son père, ignorant que Yoan se mordait la lèvre plutôt que de regarder une scène qui lui fessait mal au cœur.

 **"Quand êtes vous rentrez ?**

 **-Maintenant,** répondît sa mère.

 **-C'était plutôt que prevu non ?**

 **-Ouais mais bon heureusement. Sinon pourquoi t'es habiller comme ça ?**

 **-Pourquoi ça me vas pas ?**

 **-Si si ça te vas bien.**

 **-Ah merci Yoan.**

 **-...**

 **-Donc ?**

 **-Dorian.**

 **-Dorian ?**

 **-Il ma mis au défi de mettre la tenue.**

 **-Et tu la mise ?**

 **-Ca se voit nan ?"**

Elle semblait plutôt mal à l'aise, tirant un peu à certain endroit de la tenue.

 **"Qu'es ce qui a ?**

 **-C'est serrer a certain endroit.**

 **-C'est parce que t'es trop grosse ah ah."**

 _Bam_

Le poing de Ai atterrit poing de Ai sur la tête et grimaça. Ai, croisa les bras et bouda. Aladdin rigola discrètement, Judar mangeait une pêche sortie d'ont ne sais où, et Yoan un regard noir à Dorian.

 **"Je ne suis pas grosse, j'ai des formes la ou il faut c'est tout ! Et puis si je me souviens bien Morgiana était plus petite que moi à son âge !**

 **-Commence pas a dire que c'est de la faute de ma mère si la tenue est trop petite !**

 **-Tu m'énerve ! Ta dû peau que j'ai pas ma baguette près de moi Dorian.**

 **-Bou j'ai peur la petite sorcière n'a pas sa baguette elle peut rien faire !**

 **-Tu vas voir !"**

Ai se lançait sur Dorian a la vitesse de l'éclair pour le frapper. Elle n'utilisait pas seulement la magie mais aussi les arts martiaux. La même technique que sa mère. Mais Yoan fut plus rapide qu'elle et l'empêcha de frapper le débile qui lui servait d'ami. Judar grogna, déçu que sa fille ne puisse remettre le fils du candidat roi d'Aladdin.

 **"Mais enfin Ai !**

 **-Laisse la c'est plus une gamine ! Et puis c'est le fils de l'autre alors pas besoin de l'en empêcher !**

 **-Judar !"**

Aladdin soupira et observa sa fille dans les bras Yoan qui se débattait et tentait de frapper le fils de ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait toujours espérer de les cours amis comme Ali-Baba, Morgiana et elle.

 **"Ça change rien,** finit Dorian en souriant **. T'es grosse Ai !"**


	4. Je t'aime

La journée avait mal commencer, bon d'accord il y avait pas beaucoup de monde sur la route et du beau temps. Mais pas pour Ai, Ai a beau être fan de parc d'attraction, elle était vachement énerver du fait d'être venue. C'était l'idée de Dorian, qui en avait eu marre de voir Ai déprimée et énervée depuis que ses parents était repartis on ne sait où, enfin surtout pour son père. Non pas que ce soient de mauvais parents, loin de la mais ils partaient souvent en voyage pour leur travail et Ai n'était pas autorisé à suivre donc elle était soit chez Ali-Baba, le père de Dorian ou soit chez Yamraiha la mère de Yoan. Mais la, elle l'avait encore plus mal pris qu'avant. Sa mère avait reçu un appel alors qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver et devaient repartir illico presto. Le jour de son anniversaire. C'était affreusement mal passer auprès de la jeune fille, qui avait passer ses nerfs sur ses affaires dans sa chambre. Pourquoi Dorian à avait décidé d'agir ? Parce qu'il n'avait aucun plaisir à se disputer avec la jeune fille alors qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses actions. Ca l'ennuyait plus que tout, surtout que du coup, Yoan déprimait aussi. Puis tout avait été organisé par les deux garçons et les voila donc au parc d'attraction, après avoir tirée Ai de son lit, demander à Myra de la forcer à l'habiller. Bien que vue comment cela énervait Dorian, il aurait largement pu le faire par lui même mais Yoan l'en aurait empêcher. Mais bon, Myra étant réveiller elle aussi avait proposer son aide et était plus ... disposer à forcer la jeune fille a s'habiller. Puis après il y avait eu les longs soupir durant tout le trajet, il avait été décidé que Ai s'asseyait à côté du conducteur donc de Yoan alors que Mary etait derrière elle avec son frère a ses côtés. Bon au début Dorian avait pris la place derrière Ai pour pouvoir taper dans son siège pour la faire réagir. Mais à la place de Ai, se fut Yoan et Myra. Plus Myra que Yoan dans un sens. Ce qui en conclu que Dorian boudait dans son coin alors que Myra discutait avec Yoan des manèges qu'ils allaient faire. Puis ils arrivèrent et était obliger de se garer dans le second parking alors que le premier n'était pas rempli. Les places ayant été payer à l'avance, ils avaient pus se dépêcher de rentrer dans le parc et d'aller dans les premières attraction. Les duo changeait souvent, soit Yoan/Ai ou Myra/Ai. Mais rien ne semblait vraiment amuser Ai, si bien qu'ils hésitaient à la mettre avec Dorian. Mais valaient mieux éviter quand même car à force de ne pas réagir, Ai pourrait énerver Dorian au point qu'il est envie de la balancer sous les rails du manège. Bon le matin, se firent seulement les petites attractions que font normalement les gamins mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal car après tout, rien ne les interdisaient de les faire non ? Le midi, ils s'arrêtaient a l'un des restaurant et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Tous même si Dorian ne l'avouera jamais, étaient heureux de voir que la jeune fille semblaient enfin s'amuser. L'après midi, ce fut le tour des attractions à sensations pour le malheur de Yoan et le bonheur de Ai qui redevenait peu à peu comme avant. Et ce fut deja le temps de la dernière attraction de la journée, mais aussi celle préférer de Ai. Le plus gros manèges à sensation. Les duos était simplement Yoan/Ai et Myra/Dorian. Grand sourire, Ai tirait Yoan pour aller s'asseoir dans les sièges tout devant, au grand déplaisir du garçon. Il s'agit a doute et Ai à gauche. Le voyant vraiment désemparé, Ai lui prit la main et croisa ses doigts avec ceux de Yoan. Ce dernier la regarda, surpris mais aussi embarrasser et heureux. Puis le manège commença au grand malheur de Yoan. Il serra la main à Ai si fort qu'elle en grimaça un peu, mais elle se reprit bien vite et rigola avant de levers ses bras en l'air. Le décompte de Dorian se fit entendre derrière eux, ce qui stressa encore plus Yoan qui ferma les yeux le plus fort possible. Le manège s'arrêta et Ai secoua la main de Yoan en la pressant pour le rassurer.

 **"Ouvre les yeux !**

 **-Nan merci !**

 **-Aller la vue est magnifique !"**

Charmer par le doux rire et la belle voix de son ami, Yoan ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de la beauté du paysage. Mais encore plus par la fille dont il est amoureux, son grand sourire et son rire mais aussi par ses magnifiques cheveux bleu nuit.

 **"Ai ...**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je t'aime"**

Il écarquilla les yeux, les mots qui l'avait hanter pendant des années était sorti tous seul et avait choques la jeune fille a qui ils étaient dédiée. Elle le regardais, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux écarquiller comme lui. Puis le manège tomba d'un coup, et il sentit la main de Ai quitter la sienne alors qu'il poussait un énorme hurlement de terreur. Le tour lui sembla durer une demi-seconde. Myra et Dorian ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ai semblait fuir Yoan et Yoan aussi dépité. Dorian attrapa Yoan et Le tira entre lui et sa soeur.

 **"Qu'es ce qui c'est passer ?**

 **-J'ai merdé ...**

 **-Merdé ?**

 **-Je lui ai avouer mes sentiments sans faire exprès.**

 **-Sans faire exprès ?**

 **-Ouais, elle ma fait ouvrir les yeux avant que la première descente est lieu car le paysage était magnifique. Je l'ai es ouvert et j'ai été charmer par la vie et surtout par elle et ... les mots m'ont échapper.**

 **-En Quoi ta merdé alors ?**

 **-Parce qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes sentiments que moi ..."**

Le retour c'était fait beaucoup plus silencieux que l'allée. Ai c'était assise derrière et Myra avait pris sa place. Dorian avait été plutôt surpris d'ailleurs et déçu de ne pouvoir se disputer avec la jeune fille comme il l'avait prévu. Il souffla, et marmonna dans sa barbe sans que personne ne l'entende.

 **"Putain Yoan ta vraiment merdé"**


End file.
